A Fairy Tale
by Mazey
Summary: She snuggled up close to his warm body, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Natsu." She sat up, kissed his cheek, and waited to see his reaction. "Merry Christmas, Luce." He pulled her into a kiss, hugging her close to his body. "I love you..." He said between their lips. "I love you, too... Natsu..."(NaLu Christmas Oneshot)


_Fairy Tail Oneshot: A Fairy Tale_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas, guys! I know, I know, it's a little early... but whatever! I hope you all enjoy this horrible oneshot and have a great day!  
**

* * *

The snow fell wildly around Lucy as she sprinted to the guild, pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders. _Ugh,_ she sighed, _What do you want now, Natsu? It's freezing out!_

It was December 24th, Christmas Eve, around 10:30 pm. The blonde shivered from the cold, wishing for Natsu's warmth. She sped up, imagining the warm guild hall, and all the members smiling back at her. She loved the guild and everyone in it, especially a special fire mage whom she was dating.

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu shouted as the blonde stepped through the guild hall doors. He waved his hands in the air wildly, gesturing for Lucy to join him at a table. Her cheeks turned red, silently pleading that Natsu hadn't noticed.

"Merry Christmas, Luce!" Natsu smiled as Lucy sat down across from him. The fire mage placed a small wrapped box on the table, sliding it over to where the blonde sat.

"U-uh. Sorry, Natsu, I didn't get you anything." Lucy stuttered, slowly undoing the red bow tied neatly on the gift.

"That's okay!" His smile grew bigger. "Just being here with me is enough."

Her chocolate eyes widened at the sentence. She lifted the lid off of the box, peering into the it. She smiled at the sight. Inside, a beautiful necklace lay. There was a large purple jewel in the center, surrounded by odd silver designs. "Oh, Natsu. It's beautiful." Lucy lifted the necklace out by its silver chain, admiring it in her hands. She handed it to her boyfriend and stood up, making her way over to him. "Can you help me put it on?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "Y-yeah, sure." The blonde lifted up her long hair, making it easier for him to clasp the chain together.

Once it was clasped, Lucy dropped her hair and stood up straight. "Thanks. For everything, Natsu." She smiled at him, making Natsu's blush a darker shade of red.

"Y-yeah. N-no problem."

From afar, Levy, Erza, and Mirajane smiled at the sight. "Lu-chan is so oblivious. She's completely blind to Natsu's feelings towards her. She doesn't even suspect about what he's going to do!" The bluenette said, turning her gaze back to her friends.

"I told you they would make a cute couple!" Mirajane said, moving her line of sight back to the reckless lovers. She was amazed by her prediction. They really did end up together, and they made an adorable couple. The guild was happy they'd came around to their feelings.

* * *

"You really don't have to do this, Natsu." Lucy stated plainly.

"But I want to." He said, walking along the cobblestone streets beside Lucy. It was around 4:00 in the morning, and he didn't want her walking home alone this late at night.

"Ugh," She sighed, rolling her eyes. He was always too worried about her.

Coming up to her apartment, Lucy headed for the door. But Natsu reached it before her, opening it for her. The blonde blushed, thanking him.

She didn't know what was in his pocket, what his special Christmas surprise was. Deep in his vest pocket, inside a fancy velvet box, a beautiful ring sat. He was going to propose. They've been dating for over a year, and he figured it was time. Hopefully she agreed.

Kicking off her shoes and running up the stairs, Lucy stated, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in about ten minutes. Then, maybe we'll go out for coffee and brunch or something later. Okay?" She smiled at him, red tinting her cheeks.

"Alright. I'll make some hot chocolate and some snacks." He smiled back at her, heading into the kitchen. He had the whole thing planned out. They would hang around Lucy's apartment for awhile, then head to a cafe around 10:00 or 11:00. Then, as Lucy sips her vanilla latte, he'll get down on one knee and ask her to marry him.

There was one tiny problem. What if she didn't say yes? What if she thought it was too soon? What if...

No.

 _I can't make myself all nervous beforehand. It'll make it less special._ Natsu thought to himself, thinking of ways to take his mind off of the ring.

He could... uh...

 _Stupid brain! Think!_ The dragon slayer lightly slapped himself across the cheek, getting back to the task at hand. Making hot chocolate for him and Lucy.

Just as he finished putting the last marshmallow on Lucy's cup, the blonde walked into the kitchen. She rubbed her wet hair in a small towel, trying to get most of the water out. She was dressed in dark skinny-jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a pair of brown knee-high boots.

She looked so cute.

Natsu handed her the mug and made his way to the sofa, the celestial mage following close behind. She set down her mug on the coffee table, turned on a Christmas music lacrima, and sat down beside Natsu.

She snuggled up close to his warm body, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Natsu." She sat up, kissed his cheek, and waited to see his reaction.

"Merry Christmas, Luce." He pulled her into a kiss, hugging her close to his body. "I love you..." He said between their lips.

"I love you, too... Natsu..."

* * *

It was around 10:45 at Cafe Mocha. Natsu and Lucy were sitting in a booth together, sipping their coffee. In Natsu's hand, was a hot cup of Sugar Cookie coffee. Lucy had a Peppermint Vanilla Latte, whipped cream and little candy-cane bits to top it off.

Natsu's heart was beating fast. And he didn't need to hear it echoing in his ears to determine _how_ fast. This was it. This was the moment everything would change... for the better, of course.

He cleared his throat and turned to look Lucy in the the eye, setting down his cup on the table. "Luce, I know that we've been dating each other for over a year. And we've been best friends long before that. I just, I love you, and I can't wait to see what we turn out to be in the future. I wish I could give you more than what I have. I'll try my hardest to make the best future I can with you." He lowered himself from the seat, kneeling down before his girlfriend. "So," He cleared his throat again and pulled out the box from his pocket. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the lighting of the cafe, her lips turning into a smile. "Yes, Natsu! Yes!" He stood up and pulled her into a hug, only pulling apart to slide the ring onto her finger. They immediately pulled into a kiss, then swayed from side to side in a hug. Lucy rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you, Natsu..."

"I love you too, Luce. Always."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh, Gosh. I loved writing this, but then I realized how bad I am at writing love letters and notes and crap. Sorry I couldn't make this story better, but I'm not the best at writing engagements or weddings. Those things are HARD when you're still young!  
**

 **Sorry for my babbling, I really should stop. Well, tell me in a review if you like this! I love you all and I hope you have a Merry Christmas (yes I know this is early, but I'll forget to upload it on Christmas.) ^_^**

 **REVIEW plz.**


End file.
